The True Story
by JodithGrace
Summary: We meet some unusual Buffy fans


This story is dedicated to the members of the Buffy Cross and Stake Spoiler board

December 19, 2000

"Would you like fries with that?" Liz looked down at the table of giggling teenagers, blowing straw wrappers at each other. God, had she ever been that young? She looked up past the tacky Christmas garland on the wall to the clock, noting with relief that it was almost quitting time. As she went into the kitchen of the Copperpot to place the order, she could remember sitting here with her friends, laughing here, dancing here, and even fighting here..but that was another lifetime. In the kitchen she piled a tray high with burgers and fries, and lifted it effortlessly. Another waitress, watching her, sighed and said, "I wish I could do that." 

Liz laughed..the kid was new. "Oh you'll get stronger in time, it does get easier."

Of course it would never get as easy as it was for Liz, but no point in depressing the poor girl on her first day. Here it was at the end of a 6-hour shift, and Liz felt as fresh as a daisy, just a little emotionally tired of dealing with the customers all day. Most of them knew her though, from when she used to work here full time..now she was just filling in. Liz quickly pulled on her jacket, if she hurried she could get to the Magic Shoppe before it closed for the day. The Jukebox was playing horrible Christmas music as she left and the din was deafening. Outside, on the street, the quiet was a jolt on Liz's ears. Christmas decorations shone in the early dusk, though being southern California, the effect wasn't quite as Christmassy as it could have been. Liz smiled grimly..no White Christmas's here…excepting of course, that once..long ago. 

The Magic Shoppe was decorated with lights, and Liz hurried into its comforting warmth. Anna was there hanging tinsel around the display cases. She looked wonderful, even after having 5 children. Rumor had it that she had tried to trade her first child to a Mercedes dealer for a new car. Her husband Xavier denied it emphatically, though he did sell his successful construction business to become a full time dad shortly thereafter. No one could say that Anna was the maternal type, but she had come a long way over the past 10 years, and got along with her children quite well in a somewhat detached way. Her oldest daughter, Dehoffrin, was helping her now, by holding the tinsel in place while Anna stapled it to the case. Anna was the manager of the Magic Shoppe, and was an excellent businesswoman, who had turned the place into an amazing success. "Hi Anna, is Winnie here?"

Winnie had been Liz's best friend since she had moved to Fardale fifteen years ago. She, Winnie and Xavier had been through a lot together over the years. A lot. "She's in the back. She and Tori are checking out the new warehouse space."

Winnie and Tori were had been living together since college. They were a striking pair, Winnie tiny and red-haired, Tori tall and black. They were a contrast in style also..Winnie whimsical and funny, Tori no nonsense and somewhat stern. But they laughed easily together as they wandered around the huge new space. Winnie was hugely pregnant with her first child. Liz wondered, for the millionth time, what alchemy Winnie had performed to achieve that miracle. She was coy though, only saying that no actual magic was involved. 

"Wow," Liz said, "this new warehouse space is huge! "

Winnie came over and hugged her, as much as it was possible with her belly. "Well, we need it for the Internet business; orders are coming in almost faster than we can fill them. I can't wait for Miles to come home so that we can show him. Bye the way, have you _heard_ from the Honeymooners?" 

Liz laughed, "Yes we got a postcard from Mom this morning. London is rainy and cold, the airline lost their luggage..they haven't left their room for days..in short they are having a great time."

Just the thought of her mother so happy and healthy brought a smile to Liz's face. And the thought of Roger Miles as her stepfather was also a blessing. He had been more of a father to her these last 15 years than her own had been. Her own dad had lived the cliché and died it too..suddenly on the golf course, a year ago. But no time for sad thoughts today. She touched Winnie's belly. "So have you come up with a name for him?" They had just found out that the baby would be a boy.

Tori frowned, "Winnie wants to name him Xander."

Liz laughed, "Oh, no not really? Would you do that to a child?"

"Well, he is my favorite.."

"It's an awful name, " interrupted Tori.."I want something dignified." 

"Well, here's a thought..Why not name him Alexander, and CALL him Alexander? That way you'll have Xander, but in a subtle, not silly way."

"Silly? Xander, silly? This from a person who named her dog Buffy?"

"Hey, Bill named the puppy..not me..though I did veto his first choice." Her husband, Bill had actually wanted to name their new puppy after an old girlfriend who had once given him a dog like that. Fat chance. 

"I don't suppose you need to be reminded that it's Tuesday." Tori's tone was ironic.

Liz and Wanda laughed,"No, we know."

Liz looked at Wanda "So, are you spoiled for this episode? I know you spend all your time at that Spoiler board. You probably have the whole transcript by now."

Wanda looked abashed, "Not the transcript, just the early review by Loey."

"Don't tell me a thing!" Liz commanded. "I want to be surprised! Gotta go!"

Winnie called out as Liz left, "Hey, when is Joss coming? I must be there!"

"Not until February..He says he has a big surprise for us, and wants to watch with us. Call me after the show, Okay? Bye Anna, Dehoffrin!" 

Liz hurried out. She still had to stop at the butcher shop on the way home, and it was almost 6:00. As she briskly walked down the familiar street, it seemed alive with memories. She passed the street corner where she and Ron had shared their first kiss, on the awful night of silence. Good old Ron Sawyer. Colonel Ron now, of course. He had gone back to the army, which had betrayed him, and they had welcomed him into their embrace again. He was quite a celebrity these days, since the introduction of the microchip that was rehabilitating even the most violent criminals. There had even been talk of a Nobel Prize. Buffy sighed. If she had played her cards right, she could have been Mrs. Colonel Ron Sawyer. Well, the _first_ Mrs. Colonel Ron, that is, for there had been several. All short, blonde and helpless. Helpless, that is, until they got to the divorce courts. After the first disaster, Ron had gotten a certain law firm in LA to draw up ironclad pre-nuptials. They also covered up his occasional trips to rehab. Poor Ron. He had been so naïve when he came here from Idaho all those years ago..and he had barely escaped with his soul. No, all in all, Liz was pleased with her choice in that matter. 

Now Andreas was a different story. Even the butcher shop held memories of him, of the days when he was helpless and she had nursed him back to health. Everywhere she looked there were memories of Andreas. But he was doing great out there in LA. He had even forgiven her for marrying Bill, an old rival. _He_ had left _her,_ after all, though her life with Bill was not what he had pictured when he did it. He had his problems, poor Andreas, but his mission helped. There would always be a soft spot in Liz's heart for him, though most of her memories of him were far from happy ones.

Buffy hurried towards the pretty little house where she and Bill lived. Lights were on inside and Christmas lights twinkled on the windows. She heard Buffy barking as she came up the stairs. She opened the door and the little dog jumped into her arms. She gave her a big hug and put her down and went into the kitchen. The smell of roast chicken filled the air. Thank goodness, Bill had started dinner. Even though he never ate it himself, he had become a rather good cook over the years....out of boredom mostly. It was so unfair, really. In order to please his new bride, Bill had gone to night school and become a Nurse's aide. He had been so good at it too. He loved the hospital ambience..the sickness and death didn't depress him at all . And staff and patients alike had loved his sardonic sense of humor, not to mention his sexy good looks. In fact, Liz had been worried about all the nurses throwing themselves at him, but there was no need; Bill had been loyal to her.

Then came the article in the National Enquirer. God knows where they gotten their information, but it was good. Suddenly it was public knowledge that she, Elizabeth Anne Winters was a Vampire Slayer. They had exposed Bill too, given names, dates, and places. Only Andreas had escaped since he was long out of Fardale by then. Of course the rational public dismissed the article, along with the ones about Alien invasions and cloud formations in the shape of the devil; but the lunatic fringe came out in force. Liz had had to change her phone number and she and Bill moved to a small trailer with blackened windows on the outskirts of town. Suddenly, the hospital patients started complaining about Bill's cold hands and saying that they were afraid to let him take their blood. The hospital had finally let him go; though they were sorry to do it. That was when Liz had been forced to quit school yet again, and work at the Copperpot full time. It was a terrible time for them. Bill started drinking heavily, and he and Liz fought bitterly. Sometimes it seemed like only Bill's prototype government chip, and Liz's pride kept their bouts from turning fatal. 

Luckily she still had her friends, though she could never let on to Winnie and Xavier how bad things were. Xavier would have staked her husband in a heartbeat. Her mother and Miles would have helped her financially, but Liz was too proud to let them. She fought her own battles, and always had. It was then that Liz had done something that no other slayer in history had ever done..She retired. It caused a major controversy in the Watcher's Council, of course, as Hope, the other existing slayer was in a convent and couldn't be re-activated.

Finally, in an unprecedented move, a new slayer was called..A young kid from New Jersey. She had to move here to Fardale of course, since this was where the Hellmouth was located, but she seemed like a nice enough fourteen-year-old. Liz wished her luck, but refused to help train her or have much to do with her. The girl had a watcher, some typically fusty Englishwoman. Liz had been so lucky in having Miles as her Watcher..he was by no means typical, but this new kid had to do it on her own the way she, Liz, had.. 

Liz walked into the living room, and saw Bill, ensconced in his recliner, watching their big screen TV. A football game, no doubt. Their satellite dish brought in unlimited sporting events, which was good since Bill was stuck indoors all day. He was also a soap opera devotee, though his all time favorite program would be starting shortly.

"Evenin' sugah," Bill drawled his charming southern accent still as thick as when she had met him. "How was the ol' Copperpot?"

Liz kissed him hello. She never got tired of looking at those blue eyes, so startling with that raven black hair and pale skin. It was unfair that he hadn't changed one bit in the 15 years since they had met. She herself had put on several pounds and her blonde hair had faded, and a few tiny lines were showing up in the mirror lately. But after all she would be 30 years old shortly, and Bill wasn't even 300 yet!

"Did Joss call?" Liz asked, handing him a mug of blood fresh from the microwave.

"Yep, he said we'd get a kick out of tonight's episode. Do ya think we'll find out what Riley is up to with those vamp chicks?"

"Oh, you just love seeing him like this, don't you. Haven't you got any compassion?"

"Nope…vampire here, sugah. I don't do compassion, remember? "

"Winnie already knows everything..but I wouldn't let her tell me." 

It was Joss Whedon who had saved them, just when things were looking their blackest. He had read the Enquirer article, and had come to Fardale to investigate for himself. Liz and Bill and their story had fascinated him, and once they had decided to trust him, they talked to him for days on end, with him camping out on their beat-up sofa. He had talked to Winnie, Xavier, and at length with Miles and even gone to LA to talk to Andreas. Liz thought that he was writing a book, but instead the movie, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ appeared.

Buffy had been Liz's childhood nickname, one she hadn't heard since she was ten. Joss had changed all of their names, of course, and the name of the town and taken quite a few liberties with the facts. His production company had paid Liz handsomely for the rights to her story, but the best was yet to come. When _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer_, the television series premiered 5 years ago, it had finally spelled the end of Liz and Bill's financial problems. Officially hired as consultants, it was their stories that became the backbone of the series. 

Bill particularly loved the character of Spike, loosely based on himself. Ironically, James Marsters had read for the part with a southern accent much like Bill's own, but Joss had liked him better as a British punk. Still, the attitude was pure Bill. Liz privately thought that Buffy was a little too immature and self-involved..But still, what had Liz _really _been like at sixteen? Could she really judge? The only one who really felt put out by the series was Tori, who was not so much annoyed at Tara's whiteness as she was at her total flakiness! Astrology was serious business. The Big Pineapple, indeed! 

Liz brought her dinner in to sit by the television. The show was about to begin. She sat on Bill's lap and Buffy jumped up and curled up in her lap. It was a little difficult to eat dinner this way, but Liz wouldn't have traded it for anything. As the theme music began, Liz thought to herself that Buffy fans the world over might love the show, but nobody could appreciate it like they could, the people who had lived it.

The end 


End file.
